An automotive airbag cover is provided with cleavage grooves for allowing an air bag to pop out from inside to protect a passenger in case of emergency.
In general, the airbag cover to house the airbag is made of synthetic resin. However, in recent years, to impart a luxurious quality feel, there has been employed a measure to overlap and bond leather serving as a skin material onto a surface of a base material made of the synthetic resin.
Each of the base material and the leather is provided with a cleavage groove which is cleaved in case of emergency (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei-9-183373